


Truth Or Dare

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: CM re-write but make it Jemily [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Episode: s14e15 Truth or Dare, F/F, Kidnapping, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Love Confessions, Protective Emily Prentiss, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: Basically *That* scene from 14x15 'Truth Or Dare' but with a Jemily twist on it.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Krystall Richards/David Rossi, Mentioned Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Series: CM re-write but make it Jemily [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Truth Or Dare

"To get Melissa to play along, he's got to be forcing her hand, and my guess is that he's using her daughter Candice as leverage."  
"Just like before with Mark and his wife. If he's holding her, it's got to be close. Go door to door, car to car. We remove the threat, we can turn Melissa." The unit chief replied, worried for her two agents that were trapped inside. Emily paced back and forth and Luke nodded, walking off. She ran her hands through her hair, letting out a deep sigh. 

"I got Garcia. She's seconds away from accessing the security feed." Matt informed as Emily walked out to meet with them.  
"Go ahead, Garcia. We got the laptop." The Unit Chief instructed.  
"I'm running algorithms on algorithms here. And we are in. This is live."  
"Ok. All right, looks like Reid and JJ are tied up, and it's the shop manager that was shot. Right? Look. She's still moving."  
"Do we have audio?" Matt asked.  
"Yes, working on it."  
"Is that a door?"   
"Where?"  
"Right here. Far left wall." Tara pointed out.  
"We have audio." Garcia announced and the agents hushed as they listened in.  
" _Casey. Um, if Melissa won't play, I will. Truth or dare. That's your game, right? I'll play._ " Emily felt her heart drop as JJ's voice came through the speaker. Truth or Dare was a dangerous game, especially when they had a murderer leading, making the rules.

"Melissa, the weapon. Now!"  
"Casey, I know what it's like, to be wrongly accused, sent to prison for a crime you didn't commit."  
"Yeah, right. You went to jail? I'd like to see that, pretty boy. Ok. Agent..."  
"Jareau."  
"Agent Jareau."  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"If I think you're lying or stretching the truth in the slightest, I'll kill him."  
"Yeah."  
"You ever shoot anybody before?"  
"Yes, I have."  
"You enjoy it?"  
"No." Emily could feel her anxiety growing as she watched, she knew the questions were only going to get worse.  
"Liar!"  
"No, no, no. I'm not lying. Ok, I'm not lying. The people I shot I had no choice, but I did not enjoy it. I didn't. Ok, you asked, and I told the truth, ok. I told you the truth, so now it's my turn. Right? That's how this game's played. We take turns. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"What's it gonna take for all of us to walk out of here alive, for this to end peacefully?"  
"I ain't going back to prison. My turn. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"I want you to say something you're afraid to say, that you'd never tell anybody. And you better make it good, 'cause if it's not, it's gonna be the last thing you ever say. What's it gonna be?"  
"This is ridiculous!" Emily muttered out, running her hands through her hair again.   
"Prentiss. Prentiss. Emily! We're going to get them out of there okay? They're going to be okay." Tara tried to calm her and it worked slightly. The older agent nodded before returning to stand with them.  
"There are only 4 people I trust in this world."  
"Boring. Next!"  
"My.." Her voice got caught as she tried to choke back a cry.  
"My baby I lost, I, um... I wanted to name her Maggie."  
"Wrong! Come on, you can do better than that."  
"Casey." Spencer tried to divert his attention away from JJ.  
"Shut up!" He aimed the gun at Spencers head.  
"Ok, ok, ok."  
"Last chance. Something you would never say aloud, not even to your partner here. Your deepest, darkest secret. Impress me or I kill him. Come on!"  
"The camera's in here, do they have audio?" JJ knew what she was about to admit could destroy everything and she needed to know if she was about to hear her confession.  
"Yes! How is that relevant." JJ took a deep breath, her hands trembling.  
"There's an agent. She,, um. We've worked together for almost 14 years." Spencer caught her gaze and his breath stopped at the raw emotion he saw in her eyes, the fear they held. He knew what she was about to admit and wanted to provide any comfort he could. He knew the consequences could be awful, but bound at gunpoint, there wasn't much he could do.  
"She is the most, intelligent, the kindest and most loving woman I have ever known."  
"What's her name?"  
"Her name?"  
"Tell Me!!" He cried shooting another warning shot at Reid.  
"It wont be a warning next time." He aimed it.  
"Emily Prentiss!" JJ cried out.  
"Her name. Her name is Emily Prentiss." Emily's head shot up at the sound of her name and she could feel her heart beginning to race. She could feel the four other agents eyes on her but she didn't care. Her focus was on the blonde. Casey waved the gun for JJ to continue.   
"She's one of my best friends. And I. I'm in love with her. I'm completely and madly in love with her, and you, you told me that these camera's have audio. I know she's watching. I know she can hear me." Casey seemed to think for a moment.   
"Hot damn. That's what I'm talking about. Now those are some last words right there. But not good enough to save your life." He went to fire at her and she closed her eyes. Her body flinched at the sound of the shot, ready for the hit but the pain never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see Spencer with his gun still aimed at Casey's body. She looked down to see the holster in his sock and she breathed out a sigh of relief. Agents rushed in with paramedics, helping them all out of the building. JJ and Spencer were instantly lead to a police officer to give their statements. JJ could feel Emily's eye's on her but she didn't have the confidence to meet them. She couldn't face the reality that she had just destroyed their friendship. Spencer squeezed her hand lightly and once they were done, they immediately got into the car and headed towards the jet. By the rest of the team arrived, JJ was already fast asleep and Spencer was drifting in and out. There was a silence on the way home only filled by the hum of the Jet engines and the soft snores that floated up from various agents. Emily let her eyes gaze over to JJ. She was curled up in a ball, asleep in one of the armchairs, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Emily didn't know how to feel. She had just broke off her relationship with Andre, both of them ending it on good terms. They just wanted different things. The thing Emily wanted most in the world, was currently sat in front of her. JJ. She was everything Emily could hope for and for over thirteen years, she had kept her feelings hidden. Pushed down in fear she would destroy the friendship they had built. But JJ was married, she had a family. Emily didn't want to come between that, how could she. Once they finally landed, JJ was the first off the Jet, Spencer following close behind her. She hadn't even looked at Emily. She had walked past as if she wasn't even there.

The venue was beautiful. It was only a small wedding but it was perfect. She hadn't seen Emily since she had rushed off the jet. That had been two days ago. She left Will talking to Matt and Kirsty as she headed over to the bar. She needed something if she was going to get through this. Her eyes drifted back over to the small group a moment later when she heard the familiar voice ring out. Emily met her gaze and gave her a soft smile. JJ just turned away, how could she possibly face her?   
"Ok, I have just made this up. I call it the Rossi. It is served in a crystal goblet. That is with a 'C' and one 'L.' It is distinguished. It's reliable. It's a little sweet with just the right amount of bite." She was brought back to reality by Garcia's explanation. Spencer gave her a worried look but she just shook him off, instead wearing a fake smile and preparing herself for the rest of the evening.  
"Will it get me drunk?"  
"Totally."  
"I will take a double."  
"I will too." JJ said with a grin.  
"Done and done. Oh, and, um, I came to this wedding by myself, but I will not be dancing by myself. Do you understand me, Dr. Reid?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok."  
"Hey, where have you been?" Garcia asked with a grin as Luke approached.  
We've all been waiting."   
"I was waiting to see if Lisa was gonna have to work an extra shift, and she does, so maybe she'll make it later. Can I please have one of your fancy drinks?"  
"Because you asked nicely, you can."  
"Oh, my gosh, you guys, did you guys hear? Johnny Mathis is Rossi's best man."  
"Of course he is." They all laughed

The ceremony was beautiful. Krystall's dress was stunning and Rossi was the happiest they'd seen him. An hour later, they were all sat at a table, listening to the speeches. Emily stood up next.  
"When Dave got engaged, he pulled out all the stops. Some of you might not know this, but he proposed to Krystall in our elevator at the FBI, which was perfect. If she said no, he could just go back to work and she had a built-in escape. But she said yes, and here we are. Of course, our good friend David Rossi has been here before. This isn't his first rodeo, as they say. Strangely enough, though, he has never been to an actual rodeo." A laugh rose from everyone,  
"But I digress. Penelope says that this was fate, that their marriage was in the stars. Dave and Krystall-" Her gaze softly moved to glance at JJ.  
"-are twin flames, two souls that are always meant to be together. Sometimes it takes time, sometimes it takes a parallel universe or something, but the thing about twin flames is that nothing can keep them apart. They are a magic unto themselves. And together, they light the way for all of us." She looked back to the newly-weds, raising her glass.  
"To David and Krystall."  
"To David and Krystall."

Everyone was soon dancing and Emily stood by Rossi, laughing at their team. Garcia was dancing with Matt and Luke, Tara and Kirsty joining them.  
"You should go get her." Rossi said suddenly to the woman next to him.  
"What?"  
"Don't act like you don't know. You heard what she said as well as I did."   
"Rossi, she had a family. I won't come between that, I can't"  
"Emily, as someone who is on their fourth wife. This is the happiest i've been. Why settle down if you're not happy. I've seen you two together. She's happy with you Emily." The lapsed into silence for a moment. The music changed to a slower more romantic song.  
"You only have one life." He said with a smile before pulling Krystall to the dance floor, slow dancing with her. Garcia had dragged Luke up with her and they were slow dancing with grins. Emily took a deep breath before coming up to JJ. She smiled softly at the blonde before holding out her hand,  
"Mind if I steal you for a dance?" JJ nodded, smiling at her but Emily didn't miss the look of fear that quickly passed through her eyes. She lead JJ to the dance floor, letting one hand rest comfortably on the blondes back. While the other intertwined with JJ's, resting them against their chest as JJ rested her head against Emily's. They fell into the position so easy, so comfortably.   
"Look, so what I said back there, I, uh... I needed to say something that would get his attention, You know, so, I, uh, I just needed to throw him off balance."   
"Jennifer." Emily cut off the blondes rambling and JJ couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her full name rolling so easily off of Emily's tongue.  
"Truth or Dare?" She asked, her voice so soft, JJ almost missed it.  
"Truth."  
"Did you mean it?" There was a silence and Emily almost instantly regretted asking.  
"Without a doubt." The younger agents reply almost made her stop in her tracks as her breath hitched, her heart speeding up like it had when she first heard JJ make the confession.   
"What are we going to do?" JJ asked fearfully.  
"Right now, we're just going to dance. We'll figure it out from there." JJ nodded, fully letting her body relax into Emily's touch as they continued slow dancing. Both letting their eyes close as they relished in the feeling of one another's hold.


End file.
